creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Tim's Torch
"Go on doofus! Do it, or are you too scared?" Bill said to Tim; Tim was scared. Where is the Boy Scouts leader? Couldn't he stop all of this? He was nowhere to be seen. Bill, Fredrick, and Allen had him cornered on the dock. The dare was too much. Swimming out to the center of Lake Norris, while keeping a torch above his head? He had only known these guys for three days, and they were already making fun of how wimpy and scrawny he was. He just wanted to have fun at Camp La Noche, and these three were making it hard. It was nighttime, and the only thing keeping him warm was his blue striped sweater. Allen handed Tim the torch and pushed him forward. The dock was incredibly high, and the water was so shallow. But they promised to leave him alone if he did it. So, without a second thought, he took off his shoes, and jumped in, torch above his head. He swam out to the center of the lake, and tried to ignore the tauntings of the three bullies. Fredrick however, had a look of worry on his face, and said, "Uh, guys, isn't this a little too dangerous for him to be doing?" Allen said to him, "Don't be a wuss." Tim was doing his best to keep his head and the torch above the water. His arm ached with pain. "Just fifteen minutes, you can do it," he said to himself. He felt mosquitoes crawling on his face, taking little bits of blood. He was starting to lose energy. Water started getting a little closer to his mouth. He did his best to keep breathing, the heat of the torch burning the wood it was on as it got closer to his hand. The torch got shorter and shorter, and then burned his hand. The pain of the fire was searing, but he didn't care, he just wanted them to respect him. The pain made him start to lose focus of swimming, and the water went above his nose. He started struggling, trying to keep up, but it was no use. Fredrick saw this, and tried to save him. Bill punched him in the forehead, and said, "Let him finish, that idiot will swim out on his own." Tim started gasping for air, as water went into his lungs. He held the torch above his head, as he slowly sank into the lake. Bill and Allen didn't care, and just left. The next morning, Fredrick was found at the lake where Tim had drowned. Bill and Allen said that Fredrick had dared Tim to do it, and that he didn't do anything about Tim drowning. Fredrick was kept at La Noche for one more day, as police interrogated them. Fredrick fell asleep that night, with campers glaring at him for a crime he didn't commit. Bill elbowed him, and said, smirking, "I'll see you in prison. Everyone hates you now." Fredrick heard footsteps on the tent's wooden floor. He opened his eyes, and saw a haunting sight. He saw a figure with blue skin, not wearing shoes. It was wearing a blue striped hoodie, and jeans. It was holding a torch, with a little metal spiked end on it. It turned around, and he saw its face. Its eyes were bloodshot, and wouldn't blink. It had a little freakish smile on its face. It saw him, and said, "Sssssssh..." Fredrick said, "Tim?" but blacked out. He woke up to a horrible sight. Bill was on his hammock-like bed, with a lit torch going right through his chest. It went straight to the floor, blood leaking through the puncture. He screamed, but heard an even louder scream, and ran outside, and went to the cabin in the middle of the tents. There Allen's body was, on the wall, with a lit torch in his chest just like Bill. Fredrick didn't have time to mourn. He ran out to the dock, and there, on the concrete, was the wood that made the torch Tim was holding. And there, engraved on the wood, were the words, "Still laughing?" Category:Items/Objects Category:Ghosts